Medic
The Medic kit is featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. Its main purpose is to heal and revive team-mates on the battlefield. In Battlefield 2142, Battlefield 3, and Battlefield 4, the Medic abilities have been combined into the Assault kit. Battlefield 1942 The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield 1942. They are denoted on the battlefield by a red cross over a white circle on their helmet. They are each issued a submachine gun and handgun, both of which vary by team, but all of them are fundamentally identical. They are also equipped with several grenades and a combat knife. However, they are also equipped with a handheld medkit. By using the primary fire button they can heal themselves and other team mates. Unlike later versions of the medic, they cannot deploy a medkit on the ground for others to use. Battlefield 2 The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield 2. The medic is equipped with three weapons -- an assault rifle, a faction-specific handgun, and a combat knife. While similar in armament to the assault kit, the medic is additionally equipped with two pieces of lifesaving gear -- the medkit and a defibrillator, and lacks an underslung grenade launcher. The assault rifles are functionally identical to the assault kit counterpart -- with moderate damage and spread, and ergo being best suited to open firefights against infantry over a moderate distance. However, the medic has less ammunition overall. The first unique gadget issued to the medic is the medkit, a healing instrument which can be used in one of two ways. Like the support's ammo bag, the medkit can be either held or thrown down. When held, it offers essentially unlimited healing to the user, or the player being aimed at. When thrown down, the medkit will instantly heal one person, but will disappear thereafter. A related effect is implicit -- when the medic is in a vehicle, all passengers and soldiers near the vehicle he is in will be healed slowly. The second gadget unique to the medic are the defibrillators. These defibrillators have infinite usages and can be used to bring any incapacitated ally back to life, provided the ally hasn't already respawned. Gallery USMC_Medic.png|The USMC Medic. PLA_Medic.jpg|The PLA Medic. MEC_Medic.jpg|The MEC Medic. EUmedic.jpg|The EU Medic. Navysealmedic.jpg|The US Navy SEAL Medic. Mecsfmedic.jpg|The MECSF Medic. Sasmedic.jpg|The SAS Medic. Spetsnazmedic.jpg|The Spetsnaz Medic. Insurgentmedic.jpg|The Insurgent Forces Medic. Rebelmedic.jpg|The Rebel Forces Medic. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is a combination of the Medic and Support classes from Battlefield 2. While retaining the defibrillator and medkits, the Medic class carries light/medium machine guns. The Medic kit is considered to be the most team-orientated of all the four kits in the game, as any Medic can keep players alive through healing, and revive any dead players if they are killed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion, the Medic kit remains functionally the same to the base game. The Defibrillator is replaced with a Syringe, but this is a purely cosmetic change. As the UH-1 Iroquois and PBR, two high utility vehicles in the expansion, can be damaged by small arms fire, the Medic now possess some degree of anti-vehicle capabilities, especially considering the volume of fire the kit's LMGs are able to output. Specializations The Medic kit receives two specializations that are unique to the Medic kit. More details can be found on their respective pages. *'Medkit Improved Range' - This specialization is a unique Tier One specialization for the medic class, unlocked at 21000 EXP for the Medic kit. As the name implies, this specialisation increases the healing range for thrown Medic Kits. This allows players further away from the medkit to make use of a single health kit without needing to displace from any prepared positions or hiding spots. *'Medkit Improved Heal' - This specialization is the unique Tier Two specialization for the Medic kit, unlocked at 12000 EXP for the Medic kit. As the name implies, this specialisation increases the rate the kits heal injured players, allowing players to regain health and get back to the fight faster than if a Medic had a different Tier Two specialization. Battlefield Play4Free The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield Play4Free, functioning in a similar manner to the Bad Company 2 counterpart. Its role is to support friendly soldiers with suppressive fire and heal and revive teammates. It is equipped with a light machine gun and Medkits; the Defibrillator and Front Line Flare are obtainable via Training customization. Inventory *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Light-machine gun (MG3 by default) / Shotgun *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *Medkit *Defibrillator (unlocked via training customization) *Front Line Flare (unlocked via training customization) Primary Weapons List *MG3 (Basic weapon) *PKM Elite, Veteran *QJY-88 *FN Minimi Para *M60 Elite, Veteran *M240B *XM8AR *MG36 *M249 SAW *QBB-95 *RPK-74M *M27 IAR *Pecheneg *L86A2 *LSAT Battlefield Online The Medic kit is featured in Battlefield Online. Battlefield 1 The Medic class makes an appearance in Battlefield 1. Trivia *The MEC medic has a red crescent on his helmet however, the med-kit has the regular red cross. *In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam TGS 2010 trailer, the US Army Medic doesn't have his backpack and the NVA Medic is using an AK47. *The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam medic wears the ace of spades card also known as the "death card". de:Sanitäter ru:Медик Category:Kits of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield 1942 Category:Kits of Battlefield 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Kits of Battlefield Online Category:Kits of Battlefield 1